


Team Chaos

by Tamahori



Series: The Legacy of Torna [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, It's All Minoth's Fault, Snarkcat, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamahori/pseuds/Tamahori
Summary: In a world where things went a bit differently five hundred years ago, a hero walks the land helping people in need and doing his best to look awesome at the same time.This is the story of Zeke von Genbu and Team Chaos.Warning: Contains spoilers for Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Chapter 7.
Series: The Legacy of Torna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565608
Comments: 36
Kudos: 16





	Team Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I’ve completed of an AU series I’m working on, and is quite late in the timeline of changes.
> 
> More parts will be coming out at some point to explain things like Why is Zeke working for Torna? Why is Nia his Blade?

The large man spread his arms wide in a dramatic pose, "Behold the mighty Zeke Von Genbu! Bringer of Chaos!" 

He indicated to one side a green haired woman, an obvious blade, standing in a confidant stance as Zeke continued his introduction, "Behold my blade! Pandoria!" 

Then he pointed to his other side where another blade stood, this one looking more foxlike with long white hair and a complicated outfit suggestive of four tails. As he introduced her she gave an elegant bow, "Behold my other blade! Lady Nia!" 

"And this is my sword, the Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher!" 

He took a step forward, "Mostly I'm known as Zeke. And often addressed as ... " 

The crowd of mostly children, and some adults shouted out "THE ZEKENATOR!" 

Zeke nodded, "Damn right. So chums, me and Team Chaos have come here to make things are safe around here, but with all of these smiles I'm seeing it looks like my job might already been done. So, who wants to see Pandy and me do some lighting tricks!" 

By the resulting cheering the answer was apparently 'everybody'. 

* * *

"There, that should do it. Now I want you to take it easy for a little and try to avoid having any more walls fall on you. I do not wish you to undo all my work." Nia finished her check on the leg she'd just finished rebuilding. 

The patient nodded firmly back, "Thank you Lady, I'll try to be more careful in the future." 

As the man headed out of the cabin Nia was using as an impromptu sick bay, Zeke passed him coming in, giving the guy a shoulder-slap that almost knocked him over, "The lady does good work, you'll be right as rain chum." 

Once the other man had left Zeke's expression became more serious, "Anything noteworthy?" 

Nia gave a cat-like stretch before answering, "Nothing that stands out. Normal injuries and everything I've heard people talking about is standard village issues. The sweep we did on the way in and the one we'll do on the way out should help keep their wildlife problems down." 

Zeke nodded, taking a moment to sit down, "I've found some hotspots from the locals so we can hammer them flat. I should be happier, this is a place where I don't need to fix anything." 

Nia snorted, "You want a chance to show off, at least the kids liked the introduction." She gave him a sly look, "I guess it works best on people the same mental age as you, your highness." 

The glare he gave Nia entirely failed to incinerate the foxgirl like it should have. His response though was interrupted as Pandy burst in supporting a gasping man, “My Prince, you need to hear this!” 

Nia rushed over to start checking the man over and began a healing art even as he was trying to gasp out his message. Quietly she muttered, “This better be important, he almost ran himself to death. I swear, every time I come back to Gormott there is something new going wrong ...” 

“I … I … “ he took a breath, “Bandits. I saw a large group, with blades, headed down the path to Rhyl.” Another gasp, “Didn’t seem friendly … I was with a group of hunters, half of us went to warn Rhyl, rest headed to all the nearby towns … are you really Prince Zeke?” 

Zeke nodded, “That I am chum, now. How far out were they?” 

“I … um, maybe a couple of hours, but that was two hours ago.” 

Zeke nodded, made a quick assessment and nodded again to himself, “Pandy, find somebody that thinks they can find Rhyl from the air and tell the ship we’re heading out. Nia?” 

Pandy managed a smile though her obvious worry, “Already alerted them, I’ll find somebody and see you onboard.” 

Nia looked up from the glowing hands she was holding against the man’s back, “Give me another minute.” 

Zeke crouched down, “You did a brave thing. When my lovely blade is finished I want you to rest, you’ve done heroic work today, but now it’s our turn. I give you my word that I will save your town.” 

He just hoped he could keep it, if they had already hit then he might be limited to vengeance and finding survivors. 

As him and Nia ran for the ship it was already starting to take off and he cursed his earlier thoughts of wanting something interesting to happen. 

* * *

“Alis … “ The young girl got out one word before her older sister put her hand over her mouth. 

Alis whispered, “Shhh, they might hear us?” 

The two of them were cowering behind a tree near the entrance to their town and hoping none of the men currently attacking their home would find them, The older girl’s ears folded back as she heard one of the guards, a cousin of hers, shouting something that ended in a scream and then brutal silence. Despite the tears running down her cheeks she was doing her best to keep quiet, quiet was safe. 

She had to protect Catrin. She found herself remembering the legend of the ghost that sometimes showed up to help children. This would be a great time for him to be here. 

A branch snapped next to her and she swallowed a gasp as one of the bandit blades, a blue moving statue of a man, walked past … for a moment she thought he had missed them then he suddenly turned to face them. “Ah, children.” 

He was reaching out towards them when Catrin pulled on her hand and whispered, “Is that the ghost?” 

Of course he wasn’t the ghost … then Alis saw the figure behind the blade, the one mostly in white. 

The blade tilted his head, “What ghost … erk.” 

A slim blade punched through the blade’s chest, just above the glowing crystal and then pulled back out again. The blade dropped like a puppet with its strings cut revealing the figure in white. 

That was _not_ the ghost. The stories were clear that the ghost was a man with a scary mask, not a pretty woman with long ears and a fancy outfit. Alis blinked, spotting the glowing core on the woman’s chest as she looked down at the fallen blade saying, “No, if the ghost was here you’d be dead now.” Then she looked back up, “Are you both okay? The ghost couldn’t make it, so he sent me. I’m Nia.” 

Catrin blinked, “I knew he was real.” 

Alis fought down a scream of … shock, relief? “The town, they're attacking the town!” 

“I know, my driver is already there. Have you ever heard of Zeke Von Genbu?” 

* * *

The bandit leader looked down at the guard he’d just finished killing, “Right, gather the villagers in the main square, we’ll see if any of them are worth anything. And keep a watch out for any of them trying to be a hero.” 

He was turning to check on his people when a loud voice boomed out, “I don’t think they’ll need to try to be a hero. That’s what I’m here for!” 

Oh for crying out loud. He turned to see what idiot had decided to pick a fight with them and … oh fuck. Not him. 

One of the men next to him helpfully muttered, “Thunderbolt Zeke,” followed by a murmured curse. As if he couldn’t recognize one of the most famous names in Alrest. How many men were there walking around with that eyepatch, the coat and all the belts, and a massive blue greatsword. If that wasn’t enough there was the green-haired blade next to him. 

He’d heard the man was prone to boasts and overly dramatic entrances, but neither of them seemed to be doing any of those stupid poses right now, instead they were just looking towards the dead guard in front of him. 

Zeke’s single eye moved back up to look at him, and said in an almost conversational tone, “You know, normally I’d give you the chance to surrender right now but I find myself not in the mood for that. Let’s just cut to the chase shall we?” Lightning started to crackle around him. 

The bandit leader was halfway through screaming out “EVERYONE, GET THEM!” When there was a thunderclap and the flash that gave the prince his nickname. He felt two brutal blows in quick succession, and it took a moment to realise the second had been from smashing into a wall. He shook his head trying to get back into the game, the fucking thunderbolt had just blown right though his formation scattering his men like leaves and skidding to a halt on the far side. 

Zeke gave a look around the bandits as they tried to pull themselves back together, his expression entirely humourless, “Right. Now you can surrender if you want.” 

Zeke’s blade, still standing back where the asshole had started from, flanking his men, smirked, “I’d really suggest you take my prince’s offer … I mean I’m okay with watching him smack you around for a while but you probably won’t be.” 

Then another woman’s voice spoke up from behind him, “You can surrender now or you can surrender after he’s beaten you till you can’t stand. Trust me though, you _will_ be surrendering at some point, it’s just a matter of when.” 

The bandit leader looked behind him to see a second blade meaning his group wasn’t just flanked anymore, it was surrounded. And of course they had brought their fucking healer along so Zeke didn’t have to hold back much in the upcoming fight. Oh, and they had a ship backing them up, just bloody wonderful. 

Surrendering wasn’t really an option though. Zeke didn’t kill, was well known for it, but that wouldn’t help them when they got handed over to the Ardainan military. It would be the short drop for them. 

The guy wasn’t unbeatable, just close to it. Hell with it, may as well be a proper leader one last time, “All blades with me, everyone else scatter. Go!” As he charged he saw a flash of almost respect on Zeke’s face, then there was a flash and darkness. 

* * *

Everything was hazy, like the entire world was out of focus. The world had been replaced by a soft white glow, for a moment he wondered if he was dead but being dead wouldn’t hurt this much, even if the glow seemed to be sucking the pain away. Like that sharp pain in his heart … where the bandit leader had … stabbed him? 

He coughed suddenly and tried to set up but a hand was on his chest, a woman’s voice saying, “Please relax, I am almost finished. You can move soon, everything is going to be okay.” 

Yeah, laying down felt good right now, just letting that white glow take all the pain away. After a bit it vanished and he opened his eyes to find a pair of heads looking over him, familiar ones. “Alis, Catrin?” 

Alis was crying and smiling at the same time, “Steffan! Nia said she’d save you but … we ran for it and one of the bandits found us and then Lady Nia saved us. And then she saved you.” 

Catrin nodded, “I thought she was the ghost as she says she knows him and he couldn’t be here but she was here and then there was this blade and she stabbed him and I was so scared.” 

Steffan took a moment to try and translate the burst of babble then looked past them at a fox-eared woman in white that was looking him over, as if checking her work. “You saved me. Wait .. what about the bandits.” 

The apparent Nia smiled at him, “I’m one of the blades of Zeke Von Genbu … he has _dealt_ with the bandits.” 

With some help from Alis, Steffan sat up, blinking. The fires had been put out at least though there was still damage everywhere and the village square had acquired a few rows of well tied up people and blades. He could see a large man with an even larger sword talking to the mayor and … where did the ship come from? He shook his head again, “Is everyone alive?” 

Nia frowned, “There were a couple of people I couldn’t help. You were the most injured of the survivors though.” She gracefully stood up and gave him a small bow, “I must see to the others.” 

He looked down at himself, “I’m pretty sure I was dead.” 

Nia waggled a hand, “There are levels of dead … if I am fast enough I can help with some. Just rest, you’ve had a lot taken out of you. Alis, you might want to help him to somewhere more comfortable.” Then she turned and walked away. 

Past her he could see other strangers helping patch things up and another blade, this one with green hair, leading a group of the town’s children in cleaning up debris. She seemed to have made a game out of it. “Alis, who _are_ these people?” 

She smiled, “Turns out the stories about Zeke the hero are true. The local empire forces are on their way too. Come on, we should get you into a real bed.” 

Yeah, he must be alive. Being dead wouldn’t be nearly this confusing. 

* * *

Ellis watched the other kids playing then went back to throwing at a nearby target somebody had scratched onto a tree years ago. 

“Ooo, that one was close.” 

The rock he was about to throw launched off in a random direction as a woman unexpedly spoke up behind him. 

“That one wasn’t though.” 

He spun around to find himself looking at an obvious blade with her green hair and lightbulb shoulders, “Um.” 

She smiled broadly at him, “Hi, I’m Pandy, what’s your name?” 

It took him a few moments to get over the surprise, “I’m Ellis … you’re Zeke’s blade, right?” 

Pandy nodded before picking up a rock and trying her own aim, getting a lot closer than he did. “So, you didn’t want to play with the others?” 

He grabbed another rock and threw, “They don’t get it. We almost died today, if you hadn’t been here that would have been it.” 

The blade gave him a considering look, “You’ve seen it before haven't you.” 

“How did … yeah. Not bandits but … the town I was from, monster got it. The army showed up to save some of us but … “ 

“But too late for most people.” She sighed, “That’s what happens sometimes, you can’t be everywhere at once.” 

He gave her a look, “Aren’t you supposed to be telling me everything will be fine? That’s what everyone else does.” 

“Would you believe me?” 

“No.” 

“Sometimes bad things happen, but you can’t live your life worrying about them. You have to remember the good bits. This time somebody was there, this time almost everyone made it out.” 

Ellis pointed at where a woman was holding two crying children, “Not everyone.” 

Pandy sighed and nodded, “Not everyone. But you can’t let it stop you. You need to keep believing things will get better, that sometimes the good guys do win. That heros can stand up for people.” 

His ears folded back, “I can’t even throw a rock accurately.” 

She smirked, “You’re a kid … even my prince had to start somewhere.” She grinned, “Want to hear some stories about when he was just starting out?” 

* * *

Steffan gasped for breath and lowered his spear, “I think I need a break your highness.” 

“You almost hit me that time chum, it’s very good progress.” Zeke wasn’t even breathing heavily but his grin and tone seemed honestly congratulatory. Of course even almost scoring a hit on The Thunderbolt even when he was holding back that far was hard. 

Nia’s voice came from the side of the impromptu training area, “Speaking as your doctor, I feel you should take a break as well. I’ll be upset if you undo my work.” 

He looked at her and nodded before gesturing to one of the other guards, “Iolo, you’re up.” 

Iolo frowned but got into stance, “Is there a point to this? We can’t fight blades.” 

Zeke shook his head, “Blades are powerful, it’s true, but the drivers are only human. The point is not to try and take out the blade, it’s to kill the driver. Blades can also only be in one place at a time. A coordinated group of people can put a basic blade in a situation where it can protect the driver or itself but not both.” He grinned, “Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t try this on Pandoria and this approach against somebody like the Flamebringer is a quick way to get dead, but against the kinds of blades those bandits had? It can work.” 

Steffan spoke up, “Drivers are faster than normal people though, stronger, tougher.” 

Zeke nodded, and ran through a quick one-handed kata with his massive sword, the blade whistling as he spun it. “That’s true enough, but there are limits to it. Even I could go down to a spear thrust at the right time, especially if several people are doing it once. The thing to remember is that drivers aren’t unstoppable, you can beat them, you just need to hit hard and fast. Put them on the backfoot and keep them there. Those big flashy arts they can use to clear out a group of people often take time to get ready, don’t give them that time.” 

He brought his blade to a stop, “Okay, lets change this around. All of you get up here and I’ll show you the kind the tactics that I’d really hate to face if I was the one being attacked. Trust me chums, you can do this.” 

The crazy thing was that Steffan couldn’t help but believe him. He got back up and got into position with the rest of the guards, it was time to fight the hero of Alrest. He was just glad people could see this, because there was no other way they would believe it. 

* * *

Pandoria stepped into the ship cabin and grinned, “So, guess what?” 

Nia gave her a suspicious look, “That expression means one of two things. Either Zeke has managed to find something new and unreasonable to fight, which I hope is not the case because I remember that time with Rotbart, or given the timing the Mor Ardain forces have shown up and there is something about them I’m going to hate.” 

Pandy didn’t say a word, but her grin got noticeably wider and her lamps just that little bit brighter, tail-tip flicking. 

The foxlike blade sighed, her voice slipping into a strong Gormotti accent as one of her ears folded flat the other still sticking up, “It’s feking well Mòrag isn’t it.” 

The other blade just nodded rapidly. 

Nia looked up at the ceiling, “I swear, every bloody time I come to Gormott, we end up dealing with Mòrag fecking Ladair, or Zeke picks a fight with a giant fecking monkey, this is why I don’t like coming home. We’re just lucky nobody from my old family has shown up wanting to know how Zeke got his hands on me. Gah! I’m assuming just taking the ship and leaving isn’t going to happen.” 

Pandy shook her head, “My prince is wanting to talk to her.” 

Nia narrowed her eyes, “Your prince wants to showboat you mean.” 

“Same diff. And you might want to cover up more.” 

Nia looked down at her red and blue speckled core crystal, then picked up a very carefully shaped bit of coloured glass and clipped it in place over the crystal to leave a nice normal blue glow. 

Pandoria watched the full-body shudder that followed, “Is it really _that_ bad?” 

The other blade frowned, “Yes, it really is. I can get Mikhail to make you one as well, I’m happy to share this experience.” She waited for the crawling sensation of her ether getting dampened to fade mostly into the background then started checking herself in a mirror. 

Pandy smirked, “Naa, I’ll leave that fun to you fused blades, I’m happy being nice and normal. Come on, Special Inquisitors to be polite to, and remember to stay in character. Lady Nia is an elegant lady who would never dream of being uncouth.” 

Nia’s tone shifted back to her classic blade accent, “Of course Mistress Pandoria, I would not want to step on your tail. Uncouth crass behaviour is your job after all.” 

Pandy nodded, “And don’t you forget it. Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner you can get out of her and back to Dromarch. You know how he gets when you’re away too long.” 

“It’s a pity we can’t bring him along, a bit of common sense would do wonders for this group.” 

“It would totally cramp our style and you know it. My prince thinking before he leaps? Architect forbid.” 

Nia let out a polite snort, “And you say _I_ managed to bluff people about what I’m really like.” 

Pandoria just let out a quiet, “Heh,” as she led them out of the ship. 

* * *

Zeke nodded as they came out, “Pandy, Nia. We have guests!” 

Nia managed to keep her tone calm, “I have been informed as much your highness.” 

“Right then … “ he paused, looking thoughtful then pulled the massive sword off his back, “Not quite the right impression.” He handed it to its owner who started folding it down and held out a hand to Nia, “If I may?” 

She raised an eyebrow, but unclipped the sword at her hip, checking the covers on its crystal by habit, then passing it over.to Zeke who clipped it to his belt, “I wouldn’t want to look too threatening after all, Azure Torrent Dreamsplasher should set the right note.” 

The kitsune narrowed her eyes, her accent slipping and ears folding back, “We are not calling my sword that.” 

Pandy smirked, “I liked Tempest Form The Third: Azure Tiger's Edge Ultimax … it’s epic.” 

“Any fight we’re in is going to be over by the time you even finish saying that … if you’re so determined to give it a name, how about Cerulean Garden.” 

The other blade stopped, blinking at Nia, “You’re agreeing to a name for it now?” 

Nia took a breath and got back into her more calm persona, “If it will head off any more attempts by his highness to name it, then yes.” 

Zeke clapped his hands together, “Right, so we’re agreed then. Cerulean Garden should make me look nice and harmless.” 

Both Pandoria and Nia looked Zeke’s solid figure up and down with doubtful expressions, Nia using her dryest tone, “Not threatening at all, your highness.” The contrast between his badass adventurer look with the eyepatch and Nia’s slim blade, a flower covered vine wrapped around it down its length to make it look unusable as a weapon, was certainly unique. 

“Excellent.” 

Pandoria frowned holding the lightning staff her sword had turned into, “You _are_ going to be on good behaviour my prince?” 

He looked affronted, “I will be perfectly formal.” and marched off with the two of them in toe. 

Zeke did a pretty good job playing the part of the elegant noble to the point one could almost overlook his outfit, leading his group to the town’s gates where a sizeable force of Ardanian troops was waiting. The group was led by one of the few blade and driver pairs as well known as Zeke, and one of the few that was as dangerous. 

Keeping good time he marched up to the Ardanian group and came to something that was almost attention, holding it for a good ten seconds before getting a huge grin, “Mòrag, how have you been!” And grabbed her in a hug that had to have taken the woman by total surprise given he managed to pick her up for a moment before letting the hug go again. It said something about how surprised her blade Brighid was that Zeke didn’t promptly get set on fire. 

Behind him the slap of Pandoria and Nia facepalming was perfectly synchronised. 

* * *

Mòrag did _not_ need to be dealing with Zeke Von Genbu right now. She especially did not need to be picked up by the complete lunatic in front of her people, but you had to expect certain things when the ‘Hero of Torna’ was involved. It was a minor amusement that his blades seemed to be in agreement with her. 

She took a moment to gather herself, “So Prince Ozychlyrus, what brings you here?” It was petty to use his real name, but the slight wince made it all worth it. 

It didn’t slow him down much, “Well I was in the area on a vacation, you know how it is. See the sights, beat up some monsters, just normal stuff, and I ran across a group of bandits, with blades no less, raiding this lovely little town. Well, I just had to put a stop to that, I would be a dreadful example to others if I just stood by.” 

“Of course it would. I assume you took them alive?” 

He nodded, “Their leader showed some tactics and personal bravery and kept me busy enough for some of them to run for it, but we have all their blades captured.” Annoying, but a bandit without their blade was much less of a threat. 

His mood darkened, “We didn’t get here in time to save everyone. Three people were killed.” Given the stories about the woman standing behind him that implied the damage had been quite bad indeed. Interestingly he had the same healer’s ‘sword’ at his hip instead of that massive two-hander with the appalling name he normally carried. A statement that he wasn’t planning on starting a fight she supposed. 

“So I’ve been helping clean up and giving the locals a few tips on how to fight drivers, but now that you’re here I’m sure you and your people can do a much better job. Protectors of Gormott and all that.” His smile had an edge now. Torna had never approved of Mor Ardain’s annexation of Gormott. 

Finally able to get a word in edgewise she kept her tone calm, “Of course we will be helping the town. We are as you say their protectors after all. I expect you won’t be needing to stay around much longer?” 

He grinned again, “I shouldn’t need to be here much longer, other places to be, people to save, you know how it is. You remember the lovely Pandoria and Lady Nia of course? Brighid you look at radiant as ever, I hope you’ve been keeping well.” 

The blade in question with her burning blue hair nodded politely, “I’ve been doing well since our last battle, Prince Ozychlyrus.” The cool tone did not disguise the assessing look she was giving him and both the other blades as if considering how round two would go. 

If Zeke of all people was going to try and keep things low key, she was not going to be the one to turn this into a fight. Not a physical one at any rate. “I can’t help but notice that since you joined Torna seems to have become much more proactive.” 

Zeke got a huge grin, “I like to think I’ve been setting a good example. It’s all good and well to be helping quietly, but sometimes you want to be a bit more visible about things. And what’s better for visible than The Zekenator!” 

Well _that_ was certainly true. “I will admit to being curious just what this quiet help would be, other than rumours of a white ghost.” 

He looked like he was about to say something, then looked down at his sword for a moment, before the smile returned, “I wouldn’t want to spoil things now. You’ll see, all in good time chum. In the meantime we should be going, I think this town has had quite enough excitement.” 

Then he gave her a completely correct formal bow, one royal to another, “Until next time your highness.” Coming back up in a refined stance she honestly hadn’t though he was capable of. 

And it was as that perfect Crown Prince of Tantel that he and his two blades, who were also playing roles of the royal assistants perfectly, departed to their craft. 

Every time Mòrag thought he couldn’t find something new to surprise her he’d prove her wrong. Sigh. 

* * *

“Well that was interesting.” Brighid commented in a dry tone as they watched the Tornan ship depart. 

“Quite. I miss him as the brash emissary of the Pratoriam. He was much easier to deal with back then. I never would have considered somebody could have taught him to be subtle.” Mòrag’s expression was distinctly thoughtful. 

“Torna have been good at subtle since they formed. If they weren't we would have done something about them by now.” Brighid was showing a very uncharastic annoyance, but she had a _history_ with Torna’s leader. 

Mòrag put a hand on her shoulder, “Unfortunately they _are_ useful in their own way.” 

Brighid took a moment then said, “Did you catch that glance at his sword?” 

“Yes, though I wasn’t sure on the meaning. Was he reminding himself to be diplomatic?” 

The blade shook her head, “In a sense. I didn’t feel anything but I’m quite sure Nia pulsed the ether around her sword. It may be the real reason behind him changing weapons.” 

Mòrag frowned, “So Zeke is getting lessons in subtly from someone that’s managed to hide their very nature for years. That does explain a few things.” 

Brighid got a slight smile, “It was impossible that he could be as obvious as he acts and still have survived that long.” 

“At least with the current situation I hopefully won’t have to go through the normal ‘why didn’t you try to arrest him’ routine.” Arresting him right after he’d just saved a village that was supposed to be under the army’s protection would have looked bad. Also the other reason. 

“They do seem to get upset by ‘I don’t believe we would win’ as a reason.” Depending on how you measure such things Mòrag and Brighid were probably the third best driver and blade team on Alrest, which didn’t help when Zeke was almost certainly the second best. And that was without counting Nia or the ship he had backing him up. 

No, attempting to arrest him would have been a very poor idea. 

Mòrag nodded, “So do we think he had a greater reason in coming here?” 

Brighid thought on that, “It’s possible but I believe he was speaking the truth. After several years of him roaming around Alrest as a wandering hero we may just have to take it at face value. Of course it’s excellent for Torna’s reputation, which may be the entire point.” 

“And saving people, I’m quite certain he’s genuine about that.” They got back to the central square, “And stopping people like this is its own reward.” 

The troops were still processing the bandits but she’d be surprised if any of them avoided execution. She could recognize a couple of the marauders, including the leader, from reports, and they were on the ‘wanted dead or alive but mostly dead’ list. 

The blades belonging to drivers that escaped would be more of a problem. Torna apparently had a way to ‘force reset’ a blade without killing the driver, or needing the driver present, but nobody knew how it worked and they were very picky about using it. From reports it required both the driver and the blade to agree, which wouldn’t happen in this case. So in the mean time they’d just have to imprison the blades and hope to catch and execute the drivers in the future. 

“Ma’am?” One of the troopers came up, helmet taken off like most of the troops currently. They were here to help, not intimidate, after all. 

Mòrag nodded to him, “Found anything interesting Edan?” In this case he wasn’t just a trooper, he was one of her people. 

“It’s looking like exactly what Zeke said. Though I did talk to one of the children and found out something interesting. Nia rescued them by taking out one of the blades with her sword. Apparently she just walked up behind it and stabbed it right above the crystal, dropping it instantly. 

Brighid tilted her head a bit, “Efficient, though not in keeping with her persona.” 

Mòrag’s first thought was bemusement that the flower and vine wrapped rapier Zeke had been wearing as his hip was a functional melee weapon, but it wasn’t the oddest weapon she’d seen a blade carry. “It is uncharacteristic for her to get that directly involved, normally she works as a support caster and healer.” 

Edan nodded, “From what I can work out they had to split up. The children were trying to sneak away from the fight and were caught by one of the bandit blades. The thunderbolt and his main blade were busy dealing with the rest of the bandits.” 

That made sense, Nia’s ranged water attacks were dangerous but not good for dropping a blade before it knew it was in a fight. 

And of course there were children involved. If there was one absolute rule when dealing with _any_ member of the Legacy of Torna. _Never hurt or threaten a child around them._ If you were lucky it was just somebody like Zeke who would beat you unconscious as a polite hint to not do it again. If it was Torna’s leader Jin then that was likely to be the last thing you ever did, no matter who you were. Jin almost certainly was the most dangerous person on Alrest, and given a reason he’d remind people of that, lethally. 

“I will say that’s the kind of attack I’d expect from her other persona.” Brighid noted, keeping her voice down, 

Edan gave a bright smile, “I will say ma’am, this is a good reminder of why you say to assume they are always holding back more than you think. And none of us even got hurt learning it.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Trying to pin down Torna was like trying to nail smoke to a wall. 

“Write up the reports for the Consul Dughall and His Majesty, I’ll check them before you send them. One of these reports would of course be a lot more complete than the other, Dughall was scum, but useful where he was right now. 

Edan bowed, “I’ll have them do you soon ma’am.” 

Mòrag looked around the town, she hated to admit it but Torna had done them a service today. Not that this paid off the debt that was owed. It may have been fifty years ago, but Mor Ardain did not easily forgive those who would kill their Emperor, and someday that debt would be paid. 

But for now she had a town to rebuild. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to my betas pheonix89 and Grundpfeiler who helped so much with this.


End file.
